


Leave

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis fight, and Louis blurts that Liam should leave the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

Liam threw himself down onto a couch and huffed. “I don’t know, Louis. I really don’t know.”

Louis let out a tense sigh. “I just want to know if I can have a few more solos on the next album. I don’t think it’s fair that Niall and I have like two.”

“I don’t know, Louis. I don’t even know why they gave me so many! Maybe they just thought I sang better.”  
Louis took a deep breath. “You think you’re better than us?”

“No, that’s not what I me-”

“You’re not better than us!” Louis shouted, pushing his hair out of his face. “You’re really not. You’re pitchy and too quiet and you forget the bloody lyrics all the frigging time! You shouldn’t have that many solos! You shouldn’t even be in the band!”

Louis’ voice went higher and higher towards the end until he was practically shrieking the last few words.

Liam looked shocked. Louis never yelled. He never even really fought, and he’d never said anything bad about any of them. Maybe- just maybe- if it had been one of the other boys yelling, it wouldn’t make him feel like his stomach had been ripped out. But Louis? The two of them had been tentatively exploring their feelings for each other for the last few weeks. Louis was more than a friend, and getting screamed at, put down by him hurt worse than anything he could think of.

Liam stood up, trying not to cry. “I’m sorry I’m so bad. I’ll just leave then.”

He strode out the door, slamming it behind him. He wanted desperately for Louis to come tearing through it, apologizing on his knees.

But that didn’t happen.

Louis was slumped against a wall inside, tugging on his hair with both hands. His eyes were stinging, but it only took a few calming breaths for him to regain composure and retreat to his bedroom. It was only nine thirty, but he needed sleep after all of that.

He was sure that Liam would go to one of the other boys’ houses, probably Zayn’s.

The next morning he didn’t expect to call the others and find out that Liam hadn’t been to any of their homes. He called Liam’s mum to no avail, called Simon, called everyone. 

Eventually he called the non-emergency police line, asking for help in finding Liam. They wouldn’t search for an above-eighteen until it had been twenty-four hours and there was proof he hadn’t just decided to disappear.

There was no proof. Liam had run out, and there was nothing Louis could do any more. So Louis decided that if he wanted Liam back, he’d have to win him back. There’d be no searching about it. Just something public enough to draw Liam’s attention, and then something private to win him back.

They had a small concert that night, and management decided to go ahead with it, choosing to give all of Liam’s normal solos to Louis of all people. It bugged him, a little monster in the back of his head saying that this was what he wanted. But now that Louis was standing on a stage, microphone in hand…he didn’t want this. This was awful. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for the music to have that one specific note that would signal his first words.

The signal came and went, and Louis stood with the microphone clasped at his stomach. The crowd starting singing instead, and the other boys stood staring at Louis. Harry sang once his part came, but none of them stepped in to fill Liam’s parts that came and went without a voice to sing them.

Maybe, Louis thought. Just maybe, this will bring Liam back.

That wasn’t why he did it- he just couldn’t sing those solos. Those were Liam’s, not his. 

In case Liam did come back, Louis spent the rest of the night in his kitchen, trying to make some kind of apology cake. He ended up with a lopsided cake with dripping frosting, so he left it on the table as a back-up instead. Then he ran out and got a few supplies, trying to make sure he didn’t leave long enough for Liam to come and leave when Louis didn’t answer the door.

Louis set a few things up here and there- flowers (he didn’t really care if they were girly, everyone liked flowers), some candy…when a knock finally came on the door, Louis almost jumped out of his skin. But he made it to the door and let in Liam, who looked tired, sad, and angry.

“Why didn’t you sing the solos?” Liam asked quietly, standing just inside the doorway.

“I couldn’t. I can’t sing them like you. They’re your solos.”

“Thank you,” Liam said, glancing past Louis into the room. “What the hell is that?”

“The flowers? I’m sorry, I just thought they’d be a nice touch.”

“No, this pile of stuff.”

“Oh, the cake.”

“The cake.”

“Yeah.”

Liam grinned and swiped some of the frosting off of it. “It tastes good. At least I can tell you didn’t get Harry to help you make it. He’d be horrified by the state of this thing.”

“Yeah, well…”

Liam sighed and sat down, eating a Skittle. “I’m sorry I didn’t just say that you deserve solos. Because you do.”

“I’m sorry I told you that you suck,” Louis said, playing with the flowers. “And I’m sorry I didn’t try to stop you from leaving. Where did you go, anyway?”

“I just checked into a hotel.”

“Should’ve thought of that,” Louis muttered, flicking a petal off one of the flowers. “Anyway. Can you by any chance forgive me? I didn’t mean any of it.”

“Of course,” Liam said. “I know. I was just being immature.”

“Me, too,” Louis agreed.

“Well. Now that we’re all good, I say we eat this…cake.”

“Okay,” Louis said. “Let me just get a kn-”

Liam pushed Louis into the cake, smashing the frosting all over his face. “Sorry. It was an accident.”

Louis smirked, the expression strange on a face covered in frosting. He leaned over and kissed Liam, smearing the frosting onto Liam’s face as well. “Whoops,” Louis said. “It was an accident.”


End file.
